


Do you feel it?

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: A veces la persona que quieres que te note ha estado esperando exactamente lo mismo de ti todo este tiempo.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 3





	Do you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you feel it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898836) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de No Way de Naked and Famous.

―... pronto a casa.

Sungjoo alzó sus orejas con interés al escuchar el sonido de la conversación telefónica proveniente de la otra habitación, esperando el chasquido del receptor golpeando la base antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina.

―¡Oh, Sungjoo! ―dijo su madre, saludando con un guante de horno que había estado perdido―. La madre de Yibo llamó hace un momento, ¡él acaba de terminar su último examen y regresa a casa desde la universidad el viernes! ―ella le guiña un ojo y Sungjoo gruñe. No tenía un _crush_ con el estudiante de primer año, realmente no, incluso si había estado siguiendo al más joven durante años desde que chocaron en la acera, donde Yibo destruyó la bicicleta de Sungjoo con su triciclo y lo miró fijamente desde abajo con cejas perfectas. Sungjoo había quedado fascinado.

―Eso es bueno ―dijo Sungjoo sin quererlo, caminando hacia el tarro de galletas, pero su madre fue demasiado rápida, bloqueándole el camino.

―Sin galletas antes de la cena o arruinarás tu apetito ―ella le frunció el ceño y lo echó de regreso a la sala de estar―, ¿a menos que quieras ayudar con los platos ―Sungjoo rápidamente negó con la cabeza, con protestas de _"¡Estoy en el primer año de_ _postgrado_ _y no soy un bebé!"_ muriendo rápidamente en su lengua. La casa de su madre, las reglas de su madre, incluso si él tuviera su propio departamento y auto en la ciudad. De vuelta en casa para el verano se siente como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria de nuevo. _Con_ _su_ _crush_ _de la secundaria y todo._

* * *

Por supuesto, su madre no vio conveniente informarle que estaba invitando a Yibo a cenar, así que Sungjoo salió de su habitación donde había estado enterrado revisando revistas en línea mientras miraba videos de YouTube, solo con una sudadera holgada y una camiseta vieja que de hecho tenía un dobladillo deshilachado y uno o dos agujeros.

―¿Qué hay para cenar, ma-? ―tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a mitad de camino para hacer crujir su cuello, cuando sus ojos cruzaron mirada con...

―Oh, creo que olvidé hacer una copia de mi carpeta de bibliografía antes de bajar ―y volvió disparado por los escalones, con el pecho agitándose, se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras evaluaba el daño. En la fracción de segundo en la que alzó la mirada no pudo notar nada de lo que Yibo estaba usando, solo su extraña expresión expectante. _No hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora._

Después de meterse en un par de jeans ajustados y una camiseta que decía _ESTO NO ES UNA CAMISETA_ _MOSCHINO_ porque no quería que pareciera que lo estaba intentando demasiado, mirando detenidamente al gel para el cabello en el escritorio antes de decidirse a sacrificar una parte de su orgullo por el otro, bajó lentamente las escaleras otra vez. No había visto a Yibo desde... bueno, desde las vacaciones de Navidad, y eso solo había pasado porque sus molestos padres _tuvieron_ que arrastrarlos a todos lejos en unas vacaciones en Tailandia y él solo había podido decir _'_ _hola'_ a su precioso ―Sungjoo rápidamente revirtió el pensamiento―, al un poco molesto pero lindo vecino de al lado. _¿Y si ya no le gusto?_

Sungjoo mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior mientras doblaba la esquina hacia el comedor e intentaba sentarse silenciosamente en su silla sin captar la atención de su madre, pero no tuvo suerte.

―Me preguntaba dónde estabas ―dijo, repartiendo la sopa de la sopera en el centro de la mesa en los pocillos―. ¿Por qué te cambiaste la ropa? ―ella le guiñó un ojo y Sungjoo consideró seriamente regresar a su departamento y tomar esa pasantía de verano después de todo.

Y entonces, de hecho, miró a Yibo correctamente y su mandíbula se desencajó y cayó sobre la mesa. Yibo se había teñido el pelo de rubio.

―Te teñiste el pelo... ―Sungjoo escuchó las palabras saliendo de su boca y cerró la mandíbula de golpe, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya se había hecho quedar como un tonto. Yibo se echó a reír.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó, sonriendo a más no poder. Sungjoo tragó.

―Se ve realmente... genial ―dijo, y trató de no caerse porque nunca pensó que Yibo podría verse así de bien. Es decir, Yibo siempre se veía bien, pero nunca lo había pensado... ―. Te ves tan adulto ―dijo finalmente, y bajó la mirada hacia su sopa. Crema de brócoli, su menos favorita.

―¿De verdad? ―Yibo sonó emocionado y los ojos de Sungjoo se alzaron. Yibo era demasiado lindo sonriendo, un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana iluminaba su cabello. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, cuándo alguien captaría su atención para siempre. _Quizás alguien ya lo haya hecho._

―Ahora puedes llevarme contigo a tus cosas de adultos ―dijo Yibo, sacando la lengua en la mesa, y Sungjoo levantó la vista, sorprendido.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó, olvidando que fingía ser indiferente.

―Siempre te pierdes por ahí en la universidad y haces todas esas cosas geniales ―dijo Yibo, frunciendo su rostro sobre su plato de sopa, y por primera vez Sungjoo se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido el único _buscando algo_ , a lo largo de los años.

―Voy a una convención el fin de semana ―comentó, después de tomar otro sorbo de sopa e intentar no hacer muecas―. ¿Quieres acompañarme? ―los ojos de Yibo se iluminaron mientras asentía, y Sungjoo no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del sabor del brócoli en su boca.

En la cabecera de la mesa, su madre sonrió a sabiendas, pero él no le estaba prestando atención de todos modos.


End file.
